Seducing Miss Elizabeth
by thecheapskate
Summary: "The sight from within froze him where he stood. Miss Elizabeth was lying in her tub, with water reaching only half way to her waist. Her head hung back and rested on the edge of the wooden tub, her arms lazily splashing water over her arms and, by God, her beautiful chest. Darcy could do nothing but stare and hoped that Miss Elizabeth would not turn to look in his direction."
1. Chapter 1

Fitzwilliam Darcy was not fond of the idea that the Bennet ladies were to stay at Netherfield for an indefinite amount of time. Although it was, of course, graceful and hospitable for Bingley to open his estate to them, Darcy felt that it was improper. The elder Miss Bennet could easily have been brought home in one of Bingley's carriages. Her scheming mother must now be rejoicing at the thought of having both her daughters under Netherfield's roof. Darcy had to admit, however, that the younger Miss Elizabeth was quite striking. Her arrival at Netherfield unsettled him. He could not tear his eyes from hers, lively and green. Her compassion for her sister was admirable. He dared say that Miss Elizabeth was quite a character. He was intrigued to know more.

It was just after dinner and Mr. Darcy realized that Miss Elizabeth was probably still tending to her sister. He wondered what the room Charles bestowed upon her looked like. He wondered if her accommodations were adequate. Reaching her room at the end of the corridor of the guest wing, Darcy pushed the door and entered the room. It was modernly yet lavishly designed, bearing the signature gaudiness of Miss Caroline Bingley. Darcy knew in his heart that Miss Elizabeth would not agree with the style, nor feel comfortable in a room like this. The chandelier in her sitting room was too large and hung too low. The walls were covered with a jade green tone, embellished with wood elves and ugly flowers. The table in front of the sofas was too large. Its legs too wide. The sofas themselves were too plush, too deep, and too impractical. There was a stack of books on the table. Darcy made his way towards the books and read the covers of each of them. Miss Elizabeth read mostly non-fictions by James Beresford, a favourite of Darcy. The Pemberly library contained many a work by Beresford and Darcy was sure Miss Elizabeth would enjoy spending an afternoon in his library. As he pondered this, Darcy heard a splash coming from Miss Elizabeth's wash closet. Darcy made his way towards her wash closet and he pushed the door lightly, opening it to a crack. He could not help himself as any other red-blooded young man.

The sight from within froze him where he stood. Miss Elizabeth was lying in her tub, with water reaching only half way to her waist. Her head hung back and rested on the edge of the wooden tub, her arms lazily splashing water over her arms and, by God, her beautiful chest. Darcy could do nothing but stare and hoped that Miss Elizabeth would not turn to look in his direction. She sat up, preparing to exit the bath before stopping and knelt in the tub instead. Darcy watched as a sly smile graced the innocent face of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. One hand reached low into the tub, and Darcy could only guess that it was rubbing, in circular motions, on Miss Elizabeth's womanly parts. Her other hand, free to do what she wanted, reached up to one of her breasts and squeezed hard. Mr. Darcy felt his breeches tighten as Miss Elizabeth threw her head back and mewed softly.

Her face became flushed with desire and the water splashed more and more violently as Miss Elizabeth rocked her hips. Darcy could only imagine what it would be like if he was the one to induce this reaction in her. His breeches tightened considerably more again. His own face was flushed. He wanted to remove his person from her room, having compromised her privacy and every sense of decorum, but he could not move. He could only watch as Miss Elizabeth touched herself, pleasured herself. He watched with his mouth hung open. She was nearing her release, and screamed a name Darcy would never imagine coming from her lips.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth mumbled. Darcy's eyes widened, "Oh Mr. Darcy, how cruel of you."

Darcy thought Miss Elizabeth had finished when he heard, "Mr. Darcy make love to me. Show me what it is like when we join. Oh Mr. Darcy. Oh!"

With that, Elizabeth's body shivered and shook violently, leaving a dumbfounded Darcy in her doorway. Darcy had reached his limit and knew he would lose his last shred of self-control if he stayed any longer. He walked silently to her door and slipped out of her room into his, which was only two doors to the left of hers.

When he reached his room, he locked his door loudly. Immediately, he stripped and removed his breeches. His member had already grown considerably and he stroke it evenly. Obviously practiced, Darcy, with a few hard strokes and the image of Elizabeth pleasuring herself fresh in his mind, ejaculated into his fist.

That night, Darcy found no sleep as the image of Elizabeth's flushed face and the memory of her crying out his name haunted him. He stroked himself many times and ejaculated many times, screaming her name. He could not decide whether he wanted her to hear him call her name or not.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy saw the sun rise from his balcony. He had no sleep all night and constantly looked in the direction of Miss Elizabeth's room, knowing that she was an early riser. He was improperly dressed, with nothing but his nightshirt. It was translucent and long, covering but not hiding his jewels. He hoped Miss Elizabeth would come to the balcony and witness him at his full glory. His member twitched at his dirty, improper thoughts. Darcy was disgusted by himself, considering himself a gentleman who upheld the rules of propriety. He would never have exited his rooms had he had enough rest to think clearly.

Giving up on waiting for Miss Elizabeth to arise, Darcy sat on his outdoor chaise longue and touched his member. It was oversensitive, having been stroked all night. It was painful to touch but the sounds that came from Miss Elizabeth's sweet delicate lips hardened it again. Darcy dared not touch his member but upon hearing a loud gasp, he turned to his right to see a disheveled Miss Elizabeth staring at him wide-eyed. He felt a blush creeping to his face as he stared at her entranced. Now that they had both seen each other naked and bare, breakfast would be unavoidably awkward. Miss Elizabeth escaped to her own room but not before Darcy registered that she too was improperly dressed. Her nipples perky, peeped through her nightdress. Her dark curls covered her nether region looked invitingly sensual to a very aroused and tired Mr. Darcy.

He left his balcony too to find his valet in his room waiting for him. Darcy dressed quickly, choosing his own cravat and cuff links instead of waiting for his valet, Mr. Fletcher, to pick them out. He rushed to the breakfast parlour to find Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bingley, and Charles already seated.

"Forgive me," he said, "for I have been preoccupied with ... something."

"Pray tell," Miss Bingley urged, "as to what this was. You mustn't keep a lady waiting, don't you agree my dear Eliza?"

"Oh. Yes. Of course, Miss Bingley," she replied quietly, all the while avoiding eye contact with the provocative Mr. Darcy.

"It is no conversation for the morning in front of ladies, I can assure you."

"Oh, how scandalous, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps you can enlighten me on the exact details of your preoccupations later in the day. Would you not like to join me on a walk this fine morning?"

"It would bore you, no doubt."

Mr. Darcy remained silent for the rest of the meal. Nodding his acknowledgement to Charles only when necessary and ignoring the assault of Miss Bingley. He knew that it was obvious to Charles what has ailed him thusly. Charles had, of course, witnessed Darcy falling in love with another some years before and was there to comfort him when she turned out to be a fortune hunter, interested only in the estate and all the title entailed. It was, however, unlikely that his feelings for Miss Elizabeth would progress as it was pure carnal attraction and nothing more.

He excused himself shortly after Miss Elizabeth went up to Miss Bennet's care, wanting to spend no more time with Miss Bingley than necessary. He went up to his chambers to lie down, hoping to have some rest before lunch. He was fatigued and his head was pounding. Darcy tossed and turned restlessly, and finally decided to make use of this beautiful day. He changed into his riding gear, took a book from his own collection, and headed out to the stables. He rode to Mount Oakham without once stopping, hoping to get there as soon as possible. The ride tired him and as soon as he sat down underneath his favourite tree, he drifted to sleep.

Darcy awoke, hours later, to the most beautiful face he had ever set eyes upon. He blinked in confusion as he Miss Elizabeth kneel before him, shaking his shoulders. The setting sun painted the sky in a multitude of warm colours.

"Can I help you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy rasped.

"I was walking along these roads as I happened upon you. The sun is fast setting and unless you fancy being eaten by wild dogs, sir, i suggest we leave."

Darcy realised the truth in her statement and untied his horse. Without waiting for her permission, Darcy hauled Miss Elizabeth up onto the saddle in front of him and hugged her tightly.

"No objections, please, Miss Elizabeth," he breathed in her ear, "this is the fastest way down."

She seemed to acquiesce to his ministrations as he kicked his horse to a slow trottle. He loved the feeling of Miss Elizabeth's waist in his arms. Had he had more nerve, he would move his hand up and ravish her there and then. However, Darcy still took pride in the fact that he had more control than this. He realised that Miss Elizabeth could claim that he has thus compromised her and demand that they marry. Darcy did not know whether this was a welcome idea or not.

He felt his cock hardening as Miss Elizabeth bobbed up and down the saddle. She would sit on his member then slide down back onto his saddle. As they slowed to a halt outside the premises of Netherfield Park, Miss Elizabeth turned around to see a flushed Mr. Darcy. She gave him a knowing smile and pressed her back against him. Needless to say, he made no move to release her and reveled in her touch. He ground against her making her giggle. The ride had been silent but both parties felt the arousal of the other. Miss Elizabeth's rising chest and rapid breathing was as easily noticeable as Darcy's hardening member. Neither wanted to leave this little bubble of heaven they had created. However, Miss Elizabeth jumped off the horse abruptly and was followed by Mr. Darcy. She leant close to him and whispered.

"Allow me to return the favour and visit your room instead tonight," stunning Mr. Darcy. He had no idea she knew he was there last night. Mortified and equally excited, Darcy handing his horse to the stableman and readied himself for dinner. He was quite glad that the Bennet sisters were staying in Netherfield. Thank Bingley for his kindness.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

He changed for dinner. His valet chose for him a dressy black coat, to be worn open, white breeches and white stockings. He matched it with a silver cravat, chapeau bras, and pumps. It was by far the most fashionable outfit in all his wardrobe. Perhaps he was letting on more than he should. Darcy should be more careful with his valet in the future, not wanting to sully Miss Elizabeth's reputation, although he also could not decide whether that was a good decision or not. She was making him question every decision he made. What a vixen.

As he exited his room and made his way down to the dining parlour, the only preoccupation in his mind was Miss Elizabeth. She has bewitched him. However, remembering her last comment to him, he could not help but wonder whether her cries for him last night were by design or genuine. If the former, he would be greatly disappointed. He would much prefer Miss Elizabeth to consider him handsome, irresistible, and - dare he say it?- sexy. He would much rather this attraction be equal so that they could enjoy the company of each other equally. Miss Elizabeth was a tease, making him question everything he knew about her. Darcy was perplexed and thus intrigued. He cursed Miss Elizabeth and yet praised her.

Upon reaching the parlour, Darcy chose to sit as far from Miss Caroline as possible. She was the most foul woman in his acquaintance, bearing no subtlety characteristic of learned woman. She was desperate, obviously so, and lacked every sense of decorum. Caroline Bingley paid no heed to propriety, to modesty, and to politeness. She was everything Mr. Darcy hated. She bore nothing to recommend herself to him, or to anyone for that matter, and Darcy hoped that Charles could see this and agree. Darcy would rather die alone, without an heir to Pemberly, than to marry her. Caroline Bingley was as undesirable to him as a dog with rabies. Every fibre of her being was repulsive to Darcy, but he would bear her company for the friendship he shared with Charles.

Darcy was startled out of his vitriolic musings when an angel descended from the stairs. Miss Elizabeth was striking in her purple dress. Darcy was stunned and looked upon her appreciatively, catching in the corner of his eyes, the jealous glare of Caroline Bingley. He ignored her, however, and noticed that Miss Elizabeth's hair was pinned in a most seductive way. A strand of her hair was left unpinned, caressing her long neck as Darcy's lips should. Pearls were scattered amongst her hair and sparkled in the candlelight. A large pearl hung low into the crevice of her bossom. It was strung on a lilac ribbon, draped about her neck in a most sensual way. She looked up from the stairs and noticed his longing stare. Being the tease she was, Miss Elizabeth gave him a knowing smile, awakening Darcy's member.

"Ah, Miss Elizabeth, thank you for joining us in such a timely manner," drawled Caroline Bingley sarcastically.

"Miss Elizabeth, how is your sister? Is she better?" Charles interrupted, always the peacemaker.

"Yes, I dare say she is. In a few days, she should be able to be removed to Longbourne. We will not trespass our welcome and impose upon your hospitality for much longer than we should," replied Elizabeth.

"Forgive me for saying so, but you don't seem quite as happy as you should be regarding dear Jane's recovery," Caroline Bingley provoked.

"On the contrary," answered Miss Elizabeth evenly, impressing Darcy, "I am much delighted that she would be well. It is, however, my regret that I shall have to leave the beautiful Netherfield behind. I have to thank you all for welcoming me and for allowing me and Jane to stay. Thank you, Mr. Bingley, Miss Caroline, Mr. Darcy."

"What has our Mr. Darcy done to deserve your thanks, may I ask?" Caroline Bingley interrogated.

"No, you may not," Darcy replied, stunning both himself and everyone else. He hoped Bingley would forgive him for this outburst. He has to know that Darcy was nearing the end of his patience with Caroline.

The awkwardness, however, could not be dissipated by Charles' friendly laughter. Nor could it be replaced by Miss Elizabeth's remarks about the weather. Miss Bingley was also unsuccessful by chattering on about London's latest fashions. As such, everyone ate as quickly as they could and retired to their rooms without bidding each other goodnight. No one entered the drawing room for tea and music. No one wanted to be in the company of each other apart from Darcy and Miss Elizabeth.

Darcy returned to his room, running up the final flight of stairs. He stripped down bare and naked, and washed himself as quickly as he could in scalding water. He did not bother with clothes, and donned a simple robe instead. Laying in his bed, Darcy put on his reading glasses and read Beresford. He wondered whether or not Miss Elizabeth would come to him at all after this evening's ordeal.

A quarter of an hour later, a scantily dressed Miss Elizabeth slipped inside his room, unbeknownst to Darcy. She walked towards his bed and snatched the book from his hand. Surprised, Darcy looked up immediately, only to be entranced by Miss Elizabeth's person. She was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a night shirt, reading his book. She made no move and neither did he. Her countenance was sweet, but it was obvious to him that she was concentrating.

"This is my favourite section of the entire book, Mr. Darcy."

"Is that so? This happens to be my least favourite. He discusses the damnations to be faced by all, despite everything we do on earth to salvage ourselves. Is that not a depressing thought, Miss Elizabeth?"

"No indeed, I think Beresford is telling us all to enjoy life while we can, because surely whatever awaits us in the afterlife will be nothing in comparison."

As Darcy pondered this thought, Elizabeth leant towards him and pressed her lips to his cheek. Darcy was lost, immediately, in her scent and the sensation. He grazed her cheek lightly with the back of his palm and looked her in the eye. He saw want and need. Darcy reclaimed his book and threw it to the floor, it was a nuisance they could do without. Darcy pressed his lips to hers with a force he did not know he had. Surprised, Miss Elizabeth yelped.

"I have never done anything before," she mumbled, "as in anything intimate. Please forgive my innocence."

"Trust me, you are all the more attractive for it."

With that, Darcy delved in again and caressed her lips with his. Miss Elizabeth started to reciprocate and gain control of the kiss. Having nothing of that sort, Darcy's tongue snaked out from within and licked her lower lips sensually, sending shivers all over. She opened her mouth instinctively, welcoming him in. Darcy's member was hardening again but he did not want to alarm her by being too aggressive. Suddenly, a knock came from outside and Miss Elizabeth disappeared in Darcy's wash closet. Cursing loudly, Darcy covered himself with his blanket and noticed a wet spot where Miss Elizabeth had previously been sitting. Smiling devilishly, he moved his person so that he was sitting directly on top of the wet spot.

"Who's there?" he demanded angrily.

"It's only me. Charles," came the reply.

"It is not locked, I believe."

Charles made his way in sheepishly and sat on the chair next to Darcy's bed. He would surely notice Darcy's blush and the pillow that rested on his lap. Darcy only hoped that Charles would assume that it came from Darcy's nightly activities alone.

"Darcy, I must apologize for Caroline's behaviour."

"Apology accepted. It is no fault of yours, Charles."

"I also came to ask of you a question."

"Go on, my dear friend."

"What do you think of Miss Bennet," Charles asked, "that is, as a wife. As my wife."

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Charles. The Bennet sisters are quite bewitching. However, I would advise you to observe her demeanours more closely and make sure she returns your feelings."

"So you approve?"

"I am in no position to disapprove, seeing as I am thusly bewitched by the other Bennet sister," admitted Darcy. He hoped to God Miss Elizabeth could hear, as he had not the courage to repeat this to her face.

"By God Darcy, I do hope you well. I shall leave you now. Thank you, old friend."

"It was my pleasure, I assure you."

With that, Bingley left the room and Miss Elizabeth returned. She smiled shyly, increasing his desire for her. How could she be so passionate yet innocent at the same time? He did not want to overwhelm her but equally did not want to be rid of her.

"Miss Elizabeth, perhaps we could spend the night discussing Beresford, instead. I would like to get to know you. If all goes well, we will have a lifetime to explore everything else."

"I agree, Mr. Darcy."

She sat on the other edge of his bed. Darcy moved closer towards her and hugged her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and they discussed literature, embracing each other fondly until the wee hours of the morning. Miss Elizabeth slipped back into her room to get dressed for breakfast. Darcy could not forget the last kiss she bestowed upon him, thinking her the most perfect lady in his acquaintance.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy fell asleep shortly after Miss Elizabeth departed from his room. When Mr. Fletcher woke him, he knew he was late for breakfast. He quickly dressed, not caring what he wore. In the end, it was a red tail coat with blue stockings and blue breeches. Darcy felt as if he was pretending to be an officer. However, he had no time to ponder this as he was already running to the breakfast parlour.

When he got there, he found all the Bennet women sitting at the Bingleys' table. Miss Jane Bennet seemed to be much better. Her countenance healthy, and welcoming. Darcy was glad she made a speedy recovery but upon the realisation that Miss Elizabeth would soon be removed, Darcy sobered. He was surrounded by chattering women, not knowing what to say. Luckily, his presence was only noted by two individuals: Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Caroline Bingley. Darcy looked around the table, wondering what life would be like if these cackling women were to become family.

The first person to his right was Miss Mary. She was a pious, studious, and serious young lady with a grave countenance. She was shy but would offer her opinions, quoting sermons more often than not, whether appropriate or not. She seemed to be ignorant of etiquette and propriety, no doubt due to a lack of education. Had her parents spent more time refining this young lady, her plainness would surely be overshadowed by her intellect. Many a gentleman in the ton could do a lot worse than Miss Mary. As Darcy looked upon her, he felt hopeful. He wanted to be a positive influence in her life and expose her to more experiences so that when she did offer her opinions, which is inevitable, she would sound worldly and witty, like her sister, Miss Elizabeth.

To his left, sat Miss Katherine, or Kitty as they call her. She was older to Lydia in age but seemed to mould herself around her younger sister. Darcy decided that Miss Kitty has not yet developed her own character and as such is impressionable, more so than any other young lady. If she could just spend some time on her own, Darcy thought, without the influence of young, silly Miss Lydia, Miss Kitty could blossom into a beautiful young woman indeed.

Around him, breakfast was chaotic. Miss Lydia's loud, graceless laughter could be heard above the chattering of the ladies. Darcy felt an instant connection with Miss Lydia, although he dare not show it. Her easy manners reminded him of Georgiana before her tragedy. Lydia, however, was arrogant, and uncouth. She needed to be out in the world in order to come to the realisation that she is no different to any other pretty girl.

"You must have a ball here, Mr. Bingley," said Lydia.

"Yes, you must!" followed Kitty. Darcy continued to drown out the conversation afterwards. He was not horrified at the prospects of having a ball as he was before as he could dance with Miss Elizabeth and avoid Miss Bingley. Miss Bennet would also be an agreeable partner, as would Miss Lucas whose opinion of him was of utmost importance as she was a close companion of Miss Elizabeth.

The two eldest Bennet sisters fascinated Darcy and attracted his admiration. He oft questioned how they turned out to be so vastly different from their siblings. Jane's easy manners and politeness made her personable and approachable. Miss Elizabeth's wit and friendliness betrayed her sharp intellect and knowledgeability. If Georgiana grew up to be like either of the two sisters, Darcy would be proud and consider his job as her guardian, well done.

Darcy had not spoken one word with Miss Elizabeth all day and desperately missed her company. He was jealous, even of Caroline Bingley, for being able to converse with his Miss Elizabeth in front of her family. He did not want to make a fool of himself nor did he wish to betray too much. A man who had felt less would have had more to say. It was Charles' ingenuity that allowed the four of them, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, Charles, and himself, to go for a morning walk, claiming that it would be good for Miss Bennet's health and the gentlemen's restlessness. Darcy almost laughed when he turned around to see Miss Bingley's scornful countenance as she was left as hostess to the remaining four Bennet ladies.

The couples quickly separated, Miss Bennet and Charles lead the way some fifty metres ahead of them.

"Miss Elizabeth,"he started.

"Mr. Darcy," she said at the same time. He bowed slightly, indicating his atonement and gestured for her begin. Miss Elizabeth continued, "I was wondering whether our conversation last night has ruined your regard for me."

"I don't understand."

"Why, you spoke little to anyone and none at all to me!"

"Miss Elizabeth, I was dying to speak to you all morning," looking up, Darcy noticed that Charles and Miss Bennet were barely visibles figures in the distance. It seemed that the couple wanted to have a little privacy of their own. Darcy, on a limb, whispered, "Miss Elizabeth, why don't we take a little detour to the pond. I'm sure your sister will not miss us."

She nodded her acquiesce as he led her away from the main path. They reached the pond with had daintly little marble benches, perfect for the occasion. Darcy sat down and pulled Miss Elizabeth on top of him. She squirmed in surprise, lengthening his member instantly.

"Oh, my Elizabeth, you undo me," he sighed into her neck, making her shiver.

"Lizzie," she said, "call me Lizzie, please."

"Mmm, Lizzie," he whispered as he started sucking her pulse point. Miss Elizabeth hung on to him. Darcy kissed and licked his way down until he reached her heaving bossoms. He looked up to stare in her eyes, asking for permission. Instead, Miss Elizabeth - no, Lizzie, - started kissing his lips instead and grabbed his hands and placed it on her chest. Darcy massaged them, making her moan, and squeezed them just as she did that fateful night. After a while, Elizabeth removed her lips from his, already bruised, and began attacking his neck. Darcy thanked the lord for giving him her. Elizabeth was a fast learner. Both fought for control of the kiss and neither allowed the other party to dominate. Darcy could only imagine how passionate Elizabeth would be in bed.

Darcy pulled down her bodice slightly, to reveal more of her bossom. He could swear he was in heaven. Darcy moved his lips towards her chest and pressed lightly before flicking his tongue in and out of the crevice of her bossom. Miss Elizabeth threw her head back and moaned.

"Mr. Darcy, how cruel of you," she said, causing him to pull away from him.

"Were you aware of my presence before you uttered those delicious words?" he asked, his eyes smouldering.

"No, I wasn't," she said shyly, a blush creeping to her face.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you as you turned away. It only made me more sensitive the second time."

"Second time? Oh Lizzie, you will be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night of the Netherfield ball which Charles was holding. Darcy was both excited and apprehensive. He has secured Miss Elizabeth's first set the day they walked together by the pond. However, he has not since seen her and wonders how she spends her time everyday. Before the incident, they sat together many a days in the Netherfield library not saying a thing to each other. How Darcy regrets those times and wishes he could return to them to scold himself. Scold himself for not realising the true extent of his feelings towards Miss Elizabeth and for not getting to know her better. He had wasted a good amount of precious time.

The Hall was quickly filled with the towns people of Meryton and the neighbours of Netherfield. Darcy could not be more uncomfortable, being surrounded by strangers yet again. Sir Lucas, the only tolerable person in the room, was occupied by a short, stoutly man speaking rather quickly. Darcy moved away. He was jealous of Charle's ease in dealing with strangers. His friendliness gives no room for awkwardness or tension which Mr. Darcy seems to brew wherever he went. He caught Miss Bingley in the corner of his eye and made a hasty escape.

It was to his benefit the the Bennet arrived at this moment. Darcy, however, could not be seen to be too keen as he had no idea of Miss Elizabeth's feelings towards him. He was not one to assume, and certainly not about things like this. Darcy suppressed his sensibilities so as to not seem weak in the vicious world in which he lived. He caught the eye of Miss Elizabeth just as the first dance was about to begin and made his way towards the Bennet crowd. He paid his greetings to all the sisters, and to Mrs. Bennet, to everyone's surprise, before stealing Miss Elizabeth from the crowd.

Darcy had purposely taken off his gloves in order to touch Miss Elizabeth skin to skin. Seeing as this was not the ton, Darcy hoped this little detail would go ignored.

"Miss Elizabeth," he started, but had to stop as they looped around another couple.

"You mean, Lizzie," she corrected when they joined again. Darcy bestowed upon her one of his rare smiles.

"Have you missed me?"

"Oh, how unromantically straight-forward of you," Darcy was shocked to hear this and made no reply. Miss Elizabeth quickly added, "I was only teasing. Please, take no offense."

"No, of course," Darcy replied, "what I meant to say was that I have missed your company terribly, irregardless of whether or not you have missed mine."

"You learn very quickly, sir."

"As do you," he whispered in her ear as the dance brought them close together.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr. Darcy?"

"Oh, you know very well what I mean, Miss Elizabeth."

"It is Lizzie to you sir."

"Then it is Fitzwilliam to you."

The dance ended too quickly for Darcy's liking, but his blush would only be more pronounced if he continued. Darcy rejoined his party with Bingley, who had been dancing with a glowingly beautiful Miss Bennet. Darcy was not afraid to admit that Miss Bennet was a beauty. Her simple beauty, however, did not excite him as Miss Elizabeth's alluring beauty did. Darcy found Miss Elizabeth and slipped a note in her hand that he penned hurriedly not five seconds earlier. It read "Meet me in the library." Darcy escaped from the crowd and the heat to retreat to his one safe haven.

Minutes after Darcy settled down, Miss Elizabeth crept into the room. Darcy stood immediately and wordlessly led her to the secret alcove in the library. It was hidden behind a shelf of books and neither Charles nor Caroline Bingley know of its existence, seeing as neither so much as entered the library in the past few months. Darcy made it his home and ordered his valet, not some weeks ago, to install a mattress and a lamp. It was also equipped with some blanket and a pillow. One could see the library from within but the alcove is impossible to spot from the outside.

"Mr. Darcy this is incredible," whispered his Lizzie.

"Thank you," he said, quite proud of himself, "but why are you whispering?"

"You were being so secretive; I just assumed we were not supposed to be here."

"We are not supposed to be here. How has your night been?"

"Wonderful, initially. However, I have not informed you of a particular houseguest we are hosting at Longbourn at this moment. It is causing Mama a lot of stress, which makes us all suffer."

"Pray tell, who is this?"

"A man named Collins. He is a distant cousin and heir to Papa. Mama is trying to marry one of us off to him, and seeing as Jane is already set on Mr. Bingley, she is pushing him onto me!"

"You will refuse him, no doubt." he stated, obviously expecting an affirmative answer, but registered disappointment in her countenance. He could not pinpoint as to why that was. Their conversation continued until Miss Elizabeth deemed it inappropriate to stay any longer. Darcy could not say he enjoyed departing from her. She is the only one he wanted to be with tonight.

When he returned to the ballroom, minutes after Miss Elizabeth, he happened upon a scene.

"Miss Bingley, I must insist you apologize to Lizzie for slander and misinformations. Your imagination serves as no ground to accuse Lizzie of seducing Mr. Darcy. In addition, the relationship between the two parties is of no concern to you, unless you are otherwise related to him, by betrothal marriage, or blood," Charlotte Lucas said in a raised voice. The dance has stopped and so has the music. The entire neighbourhood was staring at the three ladies. Miss Elizabeth was speechless, for once, but stood with dignity and grace. Miss Lucas, ever the protective friend, stood tall and proud. Miss Caroline made no attempt to answer her question, having been embarrassingly reprimanded by someone below her. Miss Lucas was not done, however, and demanded again, "well?"

"No, I am not connected with Mr. Darcy."

"I demand that you apologize to Miss Elizabeth right away," urged her brother.

"I will not," resisted Caroline Bingley. She fled the scene and exited to the second floor, leaving his brother to escort his guests into their carriages, sending them home.


	6. Chapter 6

Wandering along the streets of London, Darcy could not say that he was satisfied with the latest turn of events in his life. Thinking back to the last time he saw Miss Elizabeth, some weeks ago, Darcy felt nothing but regret and longing. He has all but removed himself from Longbourn after Charles insisted they all leave. How he wished he could return to that day and change everything.

_Darcy found himself in the drawing room at Longbourn, standing behind Bingley, giving him moral support for whatever he was going to do next. Darcy thought that a proposal at this stage was probably too hurried and dearly hoped Bingley would announce that Miss Bennet has agreed to be courted by him. He felt a sting of jealousy, by the looks on Caroline Bingley's face this morning, she knew exactly what was to come and yet Bingley had made no move to inform Darcy at all._

_"I regret to inform you all that I will be leaving and returning to the ton, for urgent matters," stated Bingley._

_"Leaving?" exclaimed all in the room, including Darcy himself._

_"Yes," with that Charles Bingley left Longbourn, left Meryton, and left the love of his life. Darcy, who was too dumbfounded to act found, upon his return to Netherfield that there was a carriage awaiting him and that his belongings were already sent to London. _

_Bingley offered no explanation save for this:_

_"I have heard from a trusted source that the Bennet sisters were only after our money."_

_Darcy was left with no choice but to follow Bingley as his removal gave Darcy no excuse to return to Netherfield and his claim left Darcy wondering. He has left without so much as a goodbye to Miss Elizabeth and felt himself inadequate to convey his regret and fond feelings for her in a letter. It would be inappropriate to further sully her reputation. Miss Elizabeth would have forgotten him by now, even though he does not live a day without thinking about her. _

_Darcy would wander into a bookshop and come across a book that reminded he of her. Perhaps she would hate its defeatist attitude or its overly optimistic outlook. Perhaps the advice on gardening in this edition was not so good as the last. Darcy would enter a bakery and the smell of a certain pastry would remind of her. He would recall that it was her favourite. Or that she absolutely detested it. Everywhere he went, Darcy thought of her and only hoped that she had already forgotten him for this existence was certainly a miserable one._

Darcy entered Cheapside to join the crowd. Although he definitely did not fit in, Darcy wished to exit the side of London where he was recognized and solicited to be married off to this dame or that lady. Darcy has since been assured that the Bennet sisters were indeed genuine and that the "trusted source" Charles referred to was in fact only one very jealous Caroline Bingley. Neither gentlemen, however, had enough courage to face their pasts. Darcy became a ghost of his old self, prefering to deal business in his privacy and take long walks where he could not be recognized. Cheapside was Darcy's escape for though it was populated, Darcy could maintain a sense of anonymity he rarely found. It was to Darcy's great surprise and utter dismay that he heard his named called.

"Mr. Darcy!" as he turned around, he saw the last person he expected.

"Miss Bennet!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You're in London."

"Yes, yes I am," she said, faltering whilst doing so.

"Miss Bennet, why have you not sent any letters informing myself and Mr. Bingley of your arrival?"

"I have, sir."

"You have? To whom, may I ask?"

"Miss Bingley. However, I am given to understand that her brother is otherwise engaged. I will be returning to Longbourn sooner rather than later Mr. Darcy."

"Please stay for a week longer, that is all I ask of you," said Darcy, deciding that instant to inform Charles of his angel's presence in the ton. Darcy added, "you won't be disappointed."

Miss Bennet looked confused as to what he meant. Nevertheless, she nodded her thanks and made way to leave. Instead, Darcy intercepted her and asked, "How is your family?"

"They are well, thank you. Elizabeth will be staying with the new Mrs. Collins in the parsonage in Kent two days from now, with Ms Catherine de Brough. I trust you met her parson, Mr. Collins?"

"Yes," he said, too stunned to say more. Again, Miss Bennet attempted to leave and this time was not stopped by Mr. Darcy who was too shocked to speak or move.

Darcy returned to his townhouse and made the required arrangements. Firstly, he made sure to write to Richard to inform him of their immediate departure to visit their aunt. Then, he sent a note to Charles to inform him of Miss Bennet's presence in London. Lastly, Darcy made sure to write to Georgiana, informing her of the reasons for the indefinite delay of his journey. The length would depend entirely upon Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


	7. Chapter 7

On the carriage to Kent, Darcy was fidgeting in his sleep, causing his cousin, normally of friendly disposition, to snap at him.

"By God, Darcy, sit still. One would think you were going to be auctioned off as a slave," little did Richard know, that is exactly how Darcy was feeling.

Darcy insisted on having a speedy journey, with no stops, and to immediately settle-in their rooms in the estate, no delays. Richard was more than shocked, knowing Darcy's distate for the woman and her daughter. As they neared the estate, Darcy visibly paled. He was hopeful and excited by the prospect of seeing her again but also feared her reaction to him.

The gentlemen settled down in their rooms in the guest wing, more spacious and more lavishly decorated than Bingley's Netherfield, of course. Darcy didn't agree with his aunts taste and believed that neither would Miss Elizabeth. He wondered how she was faring. They made their way down to the parlour to announce their arrival to their aunt to was expecting them. Darcy noticed how closely Fitzwilliam watched him, hoping he was not too obvious.

"Five sisters and no governess?" Lady Catherine de Bourgh exclaimed as if it was the most ridiculous idea, "Your mother must have been a slave to your education."

"No ma'am," he heard her voice, soft as the rain but hard and firm, not allowing his bully of an aunt to intimidate her. It took a while for anyone in the room to notice the two newcomers. Miss Elizabeth's soft gasp and widening of her eyes betrayed nothing to Darcy.

"Darcy. Fitzwilliam, how kind of you to join us."

The gentlemen nodded their thanks and made a move to join the ladies and Mr. Collins on the sofa. Before they reached there, their illustrious aunt demanded, "Miss Elizabeth, do you play?"

"Not very well, ma'am."

"Play for us."

"No please, I beg of you-" but Catherine de Bourgh was not one to take no for an answer and Miss Elizabeth acquiesced.

Darcy had never heard her play. Elizabeth stayed well away from the music room in Netherfield which was Caroline Bingley's favourite spot and never played in balls, leaving the task to Miss Mary whose skills far surpassed any of her equals but lack of emotions made listening quite painful. Miss Elizabeth started playing, a mellow tone. Darcy was drawn to her against his better judgement and took this as an opportunity to speak with her privately. She has no so much as looked at him since he came. Perhaps she was hurting more than he had estimated. If she rejects him, Darcy promised himself that he would move on, not further becoming a nuisance to her.

"Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth."

"You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? But I will not be alarmed though your sister does play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that can never bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises with every attempt to intimidate me," Darcy was delighted to hear her teasing tone, having been accustomed to it in Hertforshire. His aim, however, was to solicit from her some time to speak alone.

"I am glad you have not changed Miss Elizabeth."

"I dare not pass any judgment on your behaviour, past or present, as I seemed to have severely misjudged your character."

"Tell us about my cousins character, Miss Elizabeth. I did not know you were acquainted with each other," the Colonel gave Darcy an all-knowing smile. Surely Darcy could not be this easy to read. Frustrated, he resigned to listen in silence. He was anxious of her response.

"He is stoic, but not incapable of laughter or smiling, however rarely bestowed upon his companions. He shows loyalty to those he deems to deserve it, but they seem to be few and far between. He is determined and more often than not gets what he wants, though in doing so, he may knowingly or unknowingly inflict harm on others," Miss Elizabeth said, looking straight at Darcy. He felt she has been harsh on him, though not unjustified. His actions must have caused her much pain.

"It seems our dear fellow here has shown more of himself to you than most other people, Miss," The colonel said before quickly responding to their demanding aunt.

"Meet me at dawn, please, at the end of your morning walk," he said without waiting for a response, giving her no chance to refuse him. Yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy paced anxiously, running his pre-rehearsed lines in his head. He still had no inking of Miss Elizabeth's regard towards him. Her behaviour at Rosings Park was cordial but she was always more comfortable around strangers than he. Darcy could only hear his drumming heartbeat and was startled out of his thoughts by a gentle tap on his shoulders. He turned around, still without any idea of what was to come next.

"Are you well?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," was her short reply.

"Your family, are they well?"

"Yes, they are. My elder sister left Longbourne some weeks ago for the town, perhaps you happened upon her there?"

"Ah, yes. I was most surprised and delighted to see her, as I'm sure Charles will be."

"Mr. Bingley?"

"Yes. I wrote to him," Darcy looked up from the floor at her perfect face. They were standing close together but had not the feeling of intimacy they shared in Hertfordshire. For that alone, Darcy was certain he would be regretful for the rest of his life.

"Mr. Darcy-"

"I see Collins has married the previous Miss Lucas," at that he saw her start.

"Yes."

"Did he not ask for your hand?"

"Did you think I would have said yes? Do you think I should have said yes?" she asked indignantly, "Perhaps you did believe his hand to be worthy of my acceptance. Or is it that you don't think it likely that another proposal of marriage would ever be made to me again?"

"No, not at all," Darcy was exceedingly puzzled by her response.

"Might I ask why, with so little concern for me when you left Hertfordshire, you are taking an interest in my life?"

"And might I as well enquire why, with so little provocation, am I to be thusly treated?"

"Little provocation? Thusly treated?" she asked incredulously.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"And what of Miss de Bourgh?"

"Anne?"Darcy could barely follow the conversation. Her anger towards him was a hundred-fold what he had expected, and her source of anger, completely foreign to him.

"What excuse can you give for not informing me of your connection with her before trifling with me in Longbourne?"

"I have no connection with her!"

"No connection? You are betrothed! Or does that connection, like any physical connection, mean nothing to you?" He looked at her properly for the first time and was reminded of their perfect times in Netherfield. Darcy stared at her and she stared back, but his stare was of longing and tenderness and hers of anger.

Darcy could not help himself and crushed her towards him. He did not register that was pushing him away and kissed her fully on the lips. He was certain that he could convey the depths of his feelings towards her. That was, until he felt her dig her teeth into his lips, and released her person immediately. He ignored the taste of blood in his mouth.

"You foul, loathsome man! Did you think that I was some country whore you could have whenever you wanted?"

"No! I'm so sorry-"

"That you could, whenever you pleased, take me?"

"Miss Elizabeth-"

"Had your character been more agreeable, I would have demanded that you marry me as you have thusly compromised me," he opened his mouth to speak, but she did not give him a chance, "However, as soon as you left without a note or a word, I have decided that you are the last man were in the world whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

"Forgive me, madam, for taking up so much of your time," and with that he left, leaping up onto his horse.

Darcy was forlorn and angry as he did not deserve her accusations. He went back to his room at Rosings, too tired and angry to do much for the rest of the day. At noon, his valet brought him some letters. He ignored the one from the Duke of Matlock, as he was in too bad a mood to reject another solicitation for some funds for his estate. He ignored one from Georgiana, saving it for when he is in a better mood. He saw one from Charles and tore it open.

_Dear Darcy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, my friend. Upon your suggestion, I visited Miss Bingley at her Uncle's apartment in Cheapside. I am the happiest man alive! Thank you, old man for continued support. Jane has forgiven me, but is ignorant of your liaison with Miss Elizabeth as you have forbidden me from telling anyone. __Towards me you have been kinder than towards yourself. Forgive yourself for what we have done and then seek her pardon._

___Your friend,_

___Charles._

Darcy folded his letter and placed it aside. He would need to write two letters today: One to thank Charles and another to explain his mistakes to Miss Elizabeth.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy called upon Huntsford, hoping to find Miss Elizabeth alone. She was not, Mrs. Collins was with her and answered the door. Darcy nodded his greeting and pressed the letter into her hands. He had not the courage to face her and hoped that she would read it.

"Please, Mrs Collins, if you can, persuade Miss Elizabeth to read this," with that, Darcy left the letter in her hands.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I must first seek your pardon for my behaviour, which must have been so disgusting, towards you last night. I must explain that my betrothal to Anne de Bourgh is an informal one conceived by our parents at birth. Only Lady Catherine would hold me to that. However, I have no intention of fulfilling the promises my mother made to her, but not because it would not be an advantageous match. I have need to explain myself fully, and if, in the explanation of myself and my actions, I may be offensive to you, I cannot apologize. I had not been long independent of my father when Lady Catherine first solicited my hand, but, as she is now, Anne was frail and weak. An ordeal of marriage would all but kill her, and despite what you may think of me, I would not wish the death of a dear cousin for the mere increment of my income and title. Anne stands to inherit all of Rosings for herself, and she and I both understand that we would not find happiness together. Lady Catherine's wishes are but wishes, she holds no legal grounds and cannot force the two of us into matrimony. _

_I have long been convinced of Charles' affections for your elder sister, and though I have observed that she may not return them with the same passion, I understand that it is not my place to comment. On happening upon her in London, I have since changed my mind, and wrote to Charles immediately. He has informed me of their engagement as you will also have knowledge of from Miss Bennet's letters. Being similarly trifled as Charles, I could not but empathize._

_You must know that it was not my decision to leave Hertfordshire. You must have registered the shock on my face the day Charles announced our departure. Upon arriving at Netherfield, all my belongings were gone, and as I was at Charles's disposal, his hasty departure left me with little choice. I had two options. One was to return to London with Charles and hope, in vain, that I could forget of my most ardent love for you. The second was to remain at Netherfield, angering Charles, and announcing our courtship to the entire neighbourhood, which if it had ended unsuccessfully would have ruined my happiness, perhaps forever, and your reputation. I had no knowledge of your sentiments towards me, and I still have not. Believe me, I am sorry to have caused you so much pain. Any pain felt on your part is tenfold to me. _

_You may wonder why, with so little design of relating this to you yesterday, I choose to write this letter to you. I was not myself and had embarrassed the both of us, myself for my horrendous behaviour and you for having to suffer it. It is my intention to reacquaint myself with you, if you will allow it. I will only add, that, I wish every happiness upon you, whether you find it with me or with another worthy gentleman._

_FITZWILLIAM DARCY_

Darcy had not gone far, however, and stayed by their porch. He knew it was perfectly ungentlemanly, but had to eavesdrop on their conversation if only to hear her voice one last time.

"Lizzie, its a letter from Mr. Darcy," said Mrs Collins.

"Thank you, Charlotte, I'll read it later."

"Lizzie, you know, don't you, that if you ever need anyone for anything you can come to me?"

"Of course, Charlotte dear."

He heard her shut her door softly, and decided to stay there until the ridiculous Collins invited him in or until Mrs Collins invited him to leave. Darcy hoped Miss Elizabeth would at least read the letter. That she would forgive him, he was not so sure at all. After a while, he heard the door open.

"Charlotte, I was so naive!"

"How so, Lizzie dear?"

"I thought love would be incredible and perfect and romantic but it is not! Wickham was amiable but too full of pretense. With him I felt less than with Mr. Collins, pardon me. The colonel too was amiable, but my affections were not excited!" Darcy did not know what to make of her declare.

"Lizzie, do you love Mr. Darcy?"

"I don't know what love is, Charlotte. But if it causes this much pain, I don't know if it is worth it."

"Dear, it is not how painful it is that determines love, it is if you are willing to suffer through it to have a chance of happiness with the right person."

"Well, I don't want it," she said quietly, but it was enough to make Darcy's heart drop and eyes water. He heard fainter still, "and even if I change my mind it will take time for me to forgive him."

"I think that will be reassurance enough for Mr. Darcy regardless of how long. His countenance, when he handed me the letter, was very grave indeed."

"Was it?"


	10. Chapter 10

Darcy watched as the Collins party entered the drawing room at Rosings with great despair. Miss Elizabeth was not present. As Mr. Collins prattled on about the propriety of marriage between the landed gentry and tradesmen, Darcy made his way towards Mrs. Collins, who was dutifully nodding and uttering the occasional "how interesting" and "pray, go on". Darcy did not perceive her to be a ridiculous woman and therefore commended her for being able to suffer through the ridiculous sermons of her husband with a smile. Mrs. Collins was a pragmatic and admirable woman indeed.

"Pray, Mrs. Collins," Darcy whispered ,"could I have a word?"

"Good sir, now is not the right time. However, I am surprised you are not thusly called to Netherfield with as much haste as Miss Elizabeth?"

"Mrs. Collins, whatever are you mumbling over there by Darcy's ear?" demanded Lady Catherine.

"Only that we were both delighted at the happy news of the marriage between some mutuals friends, your ladyship," said Mrs. Collins.

"Ah, yes! The marriage between Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley has long been anticipated in Longbourne. One cannot fault Mr. Bingley's good heart to accept one so decidedly below his station. Yet love has interesting ways of finding its way into our lives, does it not, mr dear Mrs. Collins?" he continued without waiting for a response,"My dear cousin Jane is a most handsome girl and very fortunate indeed to have landed such a distinguished gentleman as Mr. Darcy's friend. Her intentions in doing so-"

"Are most honourable, I assure you," Mr. Darcy could not bear to listen to Collin's ridiculousness one moment longer.

Just then, Lady Catherine's footmen entered and handed Darcy a letter. He recognized it as Bingley's straightaway. "For you sir. It arrived this morning but must have slipped my mind to give it to you, pray forgive me."

"Don't worry about it," he said to the footman. And to the rest of the party, "Excuse me."

Darcy left the drawing room to read the letter in private, not wanting to show his aunt exactly how thrilled he was for both the happiness of a most beloved friend and the opportunity of reacquainting himself with his most beloved. He tore off the seal and began reading:

_Darcy,_

_Come hither at your earliest convenience. There is a great deal to be done for the wedding which will occur in less than a month's time. _

_Charles_

_P.S. The regiment is in town. I am afraid Miss Elizabeth's attention is being solicited by quite a number of soldiers. I hear Wickham is here too. I know not of your dealings with the man, but make haste for she seems to be quite taken with his easy manners._

Darcy immediately returned to his room, sent a footman to inform the party of his departure, left a note to Fitzwilliam to apologize, and ordered a carriage post-post-haste. Darcy made his way towards Netherfield, thinking how strange it must be for Miss Elizabeth for Darcy turned up to wherever she was. He hoped his presence would not cause her pain, and that he would have but a chance to relate to her his struggles.


End file.
